


The Invisible Boy's Revenge

by 1bluesapphire



Category: Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: A Zach & Hannah relationship, F/M, Family, Good on ice, Kidnapped, My first Goosebumps fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bluesapphire/pseuds/1bluesapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hannah came back at the end, the Invisible Boy swore to get his revenge. He attempts to do so, and the aftermath of such a decision brings twists and happiness (strangely enough) for Stine. Includes characters from The Haunted School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannah's Return

As the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Zach had no sooner caught up to Stine when a curly, black-haired teacher wearing glasses and a smart black dress shirt waved.

"Hello, Mr. Stine," he called, and Stine smiled, calling "Hello, Mr. Black."

"Uh, who was that?" Zach asked.

"He's the new drama teacher," he said, as the two of them headed down the corridor, crammed with students. **(If you watch the movie with the audio description on, or look at the cast, you'll discover that "Mr. Black" is in fact, the real R.L. Stine, which makes that scene funnier.)**

As they strolled along, Zach frowned thoughtfully, turned to his new English teacher, and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Zach pondered his next words, then asked, "Do you miss her?" referring to Hannah. Inwardly, Stine smiled, thinking of the surprise that he had for Zach. Outwardly, however, he said, "Not a day goes by that I don't think of her." He then stopped walking and turned to him. "But she'll always be in here." He gestured to his forehead, then Zach's heart, followed by Zach's head, and then his own heart. "And also right over there," he said, and pointed to his left.

Zach frowned but followed his direction. To his astonishment and joy, Hannah, looking real and human, was waiting for him by a window, smiling and not looking transparent. "I may have written one more book," Stine said smiling and pulled a thick manuscript from his briefcase.

Zach ran to Hannah, delighted. "Hannah." He said brightly, and threw his arms around her, before pulling her into a loving embrace. "You're real. You came back." He said, smiling. Hannah smiled back. "I had to. You owe me a dance," she said, as Stine lit the manuscript and threw it into a nearby bin.

As the book flared, however, he hurriedly kicked it shut. "Come on, let's go somewhere fun." He said, and Hannah thought for a moment. "How about the ice skating rink? They must've fixed that large crack." She suggested, and Zach smiled in agreement.

"Hannah," Her dad called, and she turned to smile.

"Yes, daddy?"

"If you could be back at six-thirty, I'd appreciate it." He said, and the two teens nodded. "Okay, that suits me, and," she said, eyeing the watch on her wrist, "could we please have chicken for dinner?" Her father stared at her in disbelief, before he cracked up laughing, and said, "That's exactly what I had planned."

Hannah chuckled, and the two teens headed off, Stine smiling after them.

A little while later, as he was heading down another corridor to leave the school, he passed by the display case in which his typewriter was displayed. Suddenly, he heard a clacking sound coming from the typewriter, and froze in his tracks momentarily, before backtracking. He stared as the keys clacked, forming the words THE INVISIBLE BOY'S REVENGE onto a piece of paper. A handprint suddenly appeared on the glass, followed by a nasal voice that said, "You forgot about me," which was then followed a bout of laughter, and Stine let out a scream of horror.

**AN: That's the first chapter. Now, just before the beginning of this chapter, Stine tells them that every story can be broken down into three distinct parts: The beginning, the middle, and the twist, and I can promise you, this story will have all three.**


	2. First Time & She's an Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has an awesome talent

First Time and She's an Expert 

**AN: Second Chapter of Goosebumps, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 

As Stine screamed in horror as the realization that the Invisible Boy had been left out of the manuscript that contained every single monster that he had created hit him, Zach and Hannah were laughing jovially as they walked arm-in-arm down the street towards the ice skating rink.

"So, when did your dad write you back into the world?" Zach asked as they stood at the pedestrian crossing waiting for the elementary school bus to go by. "Last night. He wrote me in such a way that I'll age like any other human being." She smiled warmly, and they crossed over.

"That's cool; at least you won't be sixteen on your next birthday," Zach told her, and, being the gentleman that he'd brought up to be, he opened the door to the ice skating rink for her.

"Have you ever been ice skating before, Hannah?" He asked, and she shook her head. "No, before the Abominable Snowman came out," she began, and Zach shivered as he remembered that night, "I'd never been in. Of course, I knew we had an ice skating rink thanks to my sneaking out when I got stir-crazy."

Zach chuckled, and bent his legs at the knees, causing Hannah to look at him puzzled. "You skate by bending at your knees, and that way, you have more balance." He explained, and she nodded.

"I may never have been ice skating, but I have slid across the ice," Hannah said as they reached the counter to borrow two pairs of skates. The man behind the counter smiled at them in a thoughtful way, and asked, "Aren't you two of the three kids who saved the town from that mutant attack?"

They nodded, and after being asked for their size, the man returned with two pairs of pure white skates, and said, "Today, free of charge." Hannah and Zach started to protest, but the man shook his head, and said, "Hey, hardly anything in life is free, and I think you two deserve a free skate."

The two teens, delighted, thanked him, and after pulling them on, they made their way over to the ice. "Hey, Zach!" A familiar voice called, and they turned to see Champ and his girlfriend Taylor skating around behind them.

Zach waved back before he suddenly realized that Hannah wasn't beside him. He glanced towards the rink, where he saw an astonishing sight: Despite the fact that she said she had never been skating, Hannah was currently spinning around on the ice gracefully; her arms clasped behind her back.

"Oh my goodness," he muttered in disbelief, as he awkwardly skated over, nearly knocking over a long brown-haired girl on the way. "Sorry, Sally," he called, and she smiled. Hannah was beginning to attract the attention of every other skater, as she performed some very advanced moves such as the Axel, to a great gasp from the crowd, and cheering when she did it perfectly.

"Wow!" Zach called, awestruck, and everyone else was looking just as stunned and awestruck as he was. After about fifteen minutes, Hannah was feeling somewhat dizzy, so she called, "Thanks for your amazing support, but I'm feeling dizzy so I'm going to stop," she called breathlessly, before skating back to the entrance.

"Are you sure that you've never been ice skating before?" Zach asked her, and she nodded with a smile. "Quite sure, though why my dad would write me as an ice skating princess," she began, then she shrugged and smiled. "Well, I don't mind," she finished, and Zach put an arm around her, grinning like a lunatic. "I'm just pleased that he wrote you back, and there's no more monsters to bother us."

Hannah shook her head, and said, "There are other books, Zach. Not all of them could have fit onto those shelves, and he keeps two of them on top of his bedside cabinet." "Really? Which ones?" Zach asked, wondering what kind of monsters were in Stine's reach as he slept.

"The Ghost Next Door and The Haunted School." She said, and Zach nodded. "Why those two?" He asked, and she said, "Well, the former is because that's where I came from, and the latter is because he likes having the memory of his first daughter around."

Zach was stunned by this revelation, and asked, "He was married?"

"Oh yeah, and happily so. Rachel saw past the freak that every other kid bullied, and she fell in love with him and vice versa. Anyway, they had a daughter called Thalia, and he dedicated the manuscript to her and Rachel when they were killed twenty years ago by none other than Slappy." Zach could only gape at her...

**AN: Chapter two is done and dusted. Hope you enjoyed it. Rachel is an OC character, and Thalia is the main protagonist in The Haunted School. More to come soon.**


End file.
